Sprinklers with co-molded (two shot) rubber seals that provide a seal between the riser and body of a sprinkler are known. However, these sprinklers do not have a design that allow for a co-molding manufacturing process that provides the rubber material for the riser seal as well as the seal between the top and sprinkler body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,579 illustrates one example of a riser seal and discusses desirable features of the sprinkler riser seal. However, the riser seal of this patent does not provide a seal between the top and the sprinkler body.
Accordingly it is desirable to provide a sprinkler that avoids the problems noted above.